


never seen again but as a wish for you

by lesbiangeekspirals



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiangeekspirals/pseuds/lesbiangeekspirals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has one moment of happiness before the end (2nd person POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	never seen again but as a wish for you

"You know, I really am starting to hate this heroic vampire crap."

You throw yourself forward, feet leaving the ground and then there is only light. Light and a lingering sensation of weightlessness. 

 

-

 

-

 

 Soft music plays and guides you to awareness. Dozens of paintings cover the walls around you, taking up every available space from floor to ceiling. You can name every artist without even a closer look. Tiepolo, van Dyck, Poussin. There are landscapes and etchings, biblical stories, portraits and sketches, figures of Greek and Roman antiquity. 

 

 An oddly golden light filters in from the glass ceilings that is reminiscent of the countless sunsets you have seen. The music you hear has no discernible source. The halls are empty but for the faces dotting the walls, looking out through layers of yellowed varnish and dust. There is a tug at the back of your mind, like the gentle pull of memories you cannot recall.

 

 A slight pressure against your gloved hand causes you to turn. And you are gazing into Ell's shining face, eyes glittering with excitement and a hint of something more, something deeper. A smile plays upon her lips and she looks at peace as she sighs, "I am so very pleased to be here with you Mircalla".

 

 With a swelling in your chest and a smile spreading upon your face, you come to the incredible realization that you are truly happy. The emotion balloons against your rib cage and you take in a shuddering breath in an effort to stabilize yourself against the foreign sentiment. 

 

 But the moment is fleeting and the edges of your vision darken as you are reminded of Mother. She would never allow you to be here, to be with Ell, to have your love reciprocated. You are hers and no one else's. You would not be alive without her and she would not be so generous as to give you a life of your own. Because this is not real and you know you do not deserve this kind of happiness. But Laura does. _Laura_. How could you have forgotten?

 

 The paintings begin to flicker and fade. Guilt grows in the pit of your stomach.

_Laura_ .

The statues crumble and spill onto the ground as though they were made of sand.

_Laura._

Ell looks to you with eyes full of betrayal for the second time in her life before she turns away. 

_Laura_.

 Your chest heaves, body rejecting the choice that your mind has already made, in a final, violent attempt to live.

  _Laura_.

 One last breath escapes your lips, full of pain and want.

  _Laura_.

 

 And then there is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I wrote to tie in to a fanart I've been working on for absolute ages that I can hopefully finish before ep. 36 airs. I have the utmost faith in the writers that Carmilla isn't dead (or at least anymore so than usual) but I do love my angst.  
> The title is from 'Ice Wine' by Lia Ices which I love for Carmilla.


End file.
